A Sister's Betrayal
by HeartOfGold7
Summary: "Before there is peace, a storm will break, and a star of blue will rise in the thunder!" Two close sisters striving to become great warriors for their clan, even though faced with a half clan heritage. But when trouble arises, their bond shatters, and they find themselves losing the love they once believed could never be broken...
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION PLEASE! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hello everyone! So this is one of my MANY Warriors fan fictions, one that actually seems to be going somewhere. Actually, I shouldn't say that, this isn't MY story. I've been accompanied by Silverfox289s, who is writing half of the story. I will be the writer of Bluepaw, and all her chpts (which is every other chpt) And Silverfox289s will be writing the perspective of Silverpaw. Because of this, if any of you have any questions or feedback on Sliverpaw's POV, you should PM Silverfox289s. You can PM me too, that will be fine, but she is writing the perspective of that character, so obviously, she'll have a better explanation for you. You'll get a hold of her by searching up 'Silverfox289s' in the 'authors', that will be easiest. **

**Thanx, **

**HeartOfGold7 **

* * *

><p><span>Twilightclan<span>

Leader: Lionstar- a large golden tom with white socks and tail, and deep blue eyes

Deputy: Dappledlight- a silver tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Speckledberry- an elderly she cat with dark grey fur and white speckles on her back

Apprentice: Starlingfeather- a light brown tom with dark eyes and grey socks and under tail

Warriors: Foxshine- grey she cat with blue eyes and white tail tip and paws

Meadow- a white she cat with black socks and tail tip, and green eyes

Featherheart- a young white she cat with green eyes and a black tipped tail

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Tigerblaze- A dark tabby tom with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Toby- a grey tabby tom with dark brown eyes

Leopardtooth- a golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Emberstripe- a silver and black tabby tom with piercing yellow eyes

Brokenleaf- a dark brown tom with white socks and dark eyes

Songbird- a white she cat with green eyes

Adderclaw- a dark grey tom with blue eyes

Snowflight- a white tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes

Fallentail- a small cream tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Splashpaw

Sunstorm- a golden tom with a brown tipped tail and dark eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Poppydust- a rowan she cat with deep blue eyes

Apprentices: Silverpaw- silvery grey she cat with white tail tip and green eyes

Bluepaw- blue grey she cat with white front paws and water blue eyes

Thistlepaw-golden tom with white underbelly and tail, has amber eyes

Snowpaw-brown she cat with darker brown flecks on her face and body, with a striped tail (Snowheart)

Splashpaw- cream she cat with green eyes, and a white under belly, and paws (Splashcloud)

Queens:

Greysquirrel- a grey she cat with a striped tail and black specks on her back (mother of Tigerblaze's kit, Leafkit, a ginger tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Shortear- blind dark tabby tom

Wingflight- white she cat with pale blue eyes and one black paw

Skytail: a blue grey she cat with amber eyes

* * *

><p><span>Streamclan<span>

Leader: Brightstar- a white she cat with silver flecks and tail tip and yellow

Deputy: Rushingriver an orange she cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Fishpaw

Medicine Cat: Rainwisker- a silver she cat with dark grey patches and water blue eyes

Warriors: Silver-river- a cream tabby she cat with amber eyes

Otterfoot- a brown tom with a darker brown tail and paw with amber eyes

Fishleap- a cream she cat with yellow eyes

Tallreed- a rowan tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Wavepaw

Brokenreed- brown tom with blue eyes

Puddlestep- a blue grey tom with brown eyes

Leafstem-light ginger she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Stonepaw

Greyrock- dark grey tom with light blue eyes

Blackfeather-dark grey tom with one silver ear and green eyes

Apprentices: Stonepaw-white tom with dark eyes

Wavepaw- blue grey she cat with amber eyes

Fishpaw- orange she cat with golden patches and blue eyes

Queens: Willowshine-silver she cat with stormy green eyes

Swiftstream- a white she cat with silver stripes down her back and dark eyes

Elders: Silverwater- silver she cat with deep blue eyes

Shallowstem- a grey a she cat with white paws and tummy and grey eyes

Rippleheart- a black tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

><p><span> Thornclan<span>

Leader: Darkstar- a large black tabby tom with deep blue eyes

Deputy: Blackstripe- a dark tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Berrypatch- a ginger patched tom with green eyes

Warriors: Rowanfur- a rowan tom with dark eyes

Apprentice: Nutpaw- she cat

Toadleap- a grey tom with green/brown eyes

Frostclaw- a white she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Mudpaw- tom

Tallpine: a slender tortoiseshell she cat with stormy green eyes

Stoneclaw: a dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Beetlepaw- Tom

Snowfall- a white she cat with silver patches and sky blue eyes

Cherryheart- a rowan she cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Maplefall- a ginger tom with amber eyes

Sharpfang- a grey tom with green eyes

Torntail- a brown tabby tom with dark eyes

Apprentices: Mudpaw- a dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Nutpaw- a rowan she cat with black socks and amber eyes

Beetlepaw- a blue grey tom with green eyes

Queens: Toadtail- a grey dappled she cat with a noticeably short tail and yellow eyes, mother of

Elders: Blizzardfang-a dark brown tom with white specks and amber eyes

* * *

><p><span>Breezeclan<span>

Leader: Moonstar- grey she cat

Deputy: Darkbreeze- she cat

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Medicine cat: Blackbird- tom

Apprentice: Leafpaw- she cat

Warriors: Runningrabbit- tom

Rabbitwind- she cat

Quickbreeze- she cat

Peachfur- a cream she cat with dark eyes

Poppyflight-she cat

Pettalfall- she cat

Lizzardleap- tom

Darkfeather- tom

Apprentice: Jaypaw

Hollyberry- she cat

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Apprentices: Hawkpaw- a brown tom black socks and tail and blue eyes

Jaypaw- a black she cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Lionpaw- an orange tom with amber eyes

Elders: Windwhisp

Goldencloud- golden she cat with high white socks and bright blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Now you can read the REAL story. :)<strong>


	2. Prologue

**Well, here goes! Cross my fingers! I wrote this prologue, so hopefully it's A-Okay. ;) And I PROMISE the next chpts WILL be longer!**

**Oh, and as it has been pointed out to me, this story is similar to Bluestar's Prophecy in the first chpt, but I can assure you, it is WAY different, you'll just have to read to find out!**

* * *

><p>Some dream of success,<p>

others get up and work at it.

Some wish they could believe,

others just do.

Some feel the rain,

others just get wet.

Some wonder forever,

others look for answers.

I was that cat. I couldn't wonder forever, I just _had _to know. My heart was wilder than the wind itself, and I felt the rain. I felt the sun, the darkness, the hate. So much of my life was spent in hate, in regret.

At that time, my heart felt trapped, and I felt completely alone. From the beginning, I had promised myself that I was _not _my mother, and I would _never_ beher. Yes, I loved her, very much, but she was not my role model. I didn't want to endure more hurt... but I had no idea how much pain I was yet to go through.

My sister and I had once been so close, but it was as if a hawk had broken that ray of sunshine, shattering our world, and darkening every vivid color imaginable. We became like strangers, and I lost all my faith in her. I shut her out.

She tried again and again to re-open that door, the door I had closed so firmly, but I refused to let her in, refused to forgive. My life crumbled into a dark, deep pit of un-forgiveness. How could I forgive her, after what she had done? She had betrayed me, she betrayed _us_. Even after all that had happened with our mother, had she not listened to, heard, and _felt_ the pain it had caused us, the pain it had caused our mother?

Still, we are not as close as we once were, but I don't have the time to dwell on the past any longer. But so often, when I'm alone, I find myself wondering, _can I ever truly let down my guard and forgive? Or will I, for the first time in my life, wonder forever..?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please commentreview! Thanx!**


	3. Nothing Will Ever Get Between Us

**Okay, so this chpt was written by me, so any comments, concerns, or feedback can be directed to me! Enjoy... as best you can considering my writing... **

* * *

><p>Sunshine shone through the tall trees that surrounded the clearing. Its blotchy rays warmed the dirt underpaw. Bluepaw breathed in deep. <em>This is home. <em>She thought happily. The camp was stirring around her; Lionstar, Twilightcan's leader, was already out of his den beneath the highrock, talking quietly to his deputy, Dappledlight. On the other side of the clearing, Ravenheart and Foxshine were emerging from the warriors den. Featherheart, Bluepaw's mentor, had already gone out on the dawn patrol. Her mentor had given Bluepaw grace, and didn't make her go along. She'd hunted late last night in the rain.

"I'm fine." Bluepaw had insisted.

"Nonsense." Featherheart argued sternly. You're falling asleep on your paws!"

_I'm glad Featherheart told me to sleep in! _She thought with relief.

"Bluepaw?" a quiet meow distracted Bluepaw from her thoughts. She turned to see her sister emerge from the apprentices den behind her. Her sister had silvery fur and green eyes, unlike Bluepaw, who had blue grey fur, white ear tips, white fore paws and water blue eyes.

"Good morning you sleepy fur ball!" she purred.

Silverpaw twitched her ears. "I didn't sleep _that _late."

Bluepaw leaped at her sister playfully, and knocked her to the ground. "Hey!" Silverpaw gasped as Bluepaw billowed into her. The two sisters tussled together on the ground, batting at each other with sheathed claws. They continued until they were both out of breath, and they crouched panting, so close that their fur brushed. Bluepaw met Silverpaw's gaze, and they locked in place. _Nothing will_ ever _get between us! _Bluepaw decided silently.

"Silverpaw!"

"Uh oh!" Silverpaw grunted, "Guess I can't leave Tigerblaze waiting!" She quickly rasped her tong over Bluepaw's ear and trotted over to where her mentor was waiting.

"We're going hunting." Tigerblaze announced. Bluepaw watched her sister pad away behind the tabby warrior until the end of her tail vanished in the bracken tunnel.

As Bluepaw got to her paws, Featherheart emerged from the tunnel. Her fur was spiky and her eyes were narrowed. The rest of the dawn patrol weren't with her. _Something's wrong!_

"Lionstar!" she panted as the leader padded up to her, "It's Sunningrocks; Streamclan is swarming them!"

"What have you done so far?" Lionstar demanded. By now Bluepaw was wide awake and her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it might burst from her chest.

"Nothing." her mentor replied, "We are waiting for orders. I was sent to tell you."

Lionstar nodded. "Good." He turned to Dappledlight, "Gather two patrols." He ordered, "You'll lead one, and I'll lead the other."

The deputy gave a brisk nod and waved her tail. "Foxshine, Meadow, Leopardtooth, Thistlepaw, Songbird, Featherheart, and Bluepaw; you will be in Lionstar's patrol."

Bluepaw bounded up to her mentor, "What if I'm not good enough to fight yet!" she wailed.

Featherheart touched her nose to Bluepaw's head sympathetically. "Don't worry, you're ready." she assured her.

"I'm not sure-" Bluepaw murmured, "What if I get scared?"

Her mentor brushed her tail along her apprentices' spine, "When you get there, you won't be scared anymore."

Dappledlight continued, "Brockenleaf, Snowflight, Adderclaw, Sunstorm, and Poppydust, you'll come with me."

Lionstar nodded approvingly, and signalled to his patrol to fallow him as he set off up the bracken tunnel. Bluepaw dashed after her leader behind Featherheart. Lionstar set a brisk pace to Sunningrocks. Heart pounding and mind whirling, Bluepaw fallowed on shaky paws.

When Lionstar's patrol reached a small clearing where the trees thinned, they came to a stop with Dappledlight and her patrol right behind them. Bluepaw crouched low between Featherheart and Foxshine. Her mother's grey fur was bristling along her spine next to her. _Foxshine's scared too! _Bluepaw realized with a twinge of worry.

Through the trees Bluepaw could just make out Sunningrocks. Streamclan warriors swarmed them; their fishy sent wafted through the trees and over the Twilightclan patrols. She realized that Lionstar was talking to the dawn patrol. Adderclaw, who was leading the dawn patrol, was talking low and urgently to the clan leader, and Dappledlight had crept forward to listen too. A heartbeat later, Lionstar beckoned his patrol close with a flick of his tail. Bluepaw shoved herself forward to get a closer view of her leader.

"We'll attack first." Lionstar whispered, "Than Adderclaw, and if we need more help, Dappledlight."

"We won't need Dappledlight's help." Bluepaw heard Leopardtooth mutter to his apprentice, Thistlepaw, who was only two moons older than her. "It doesn't look like there's many of them."

Lionstar turned around and lead the way to the edge of the trees.

Featherheart leaned over and whispered in Bluepaw's ear, "Remember what I've taught you; and don't take on cat's that are bigger than you!" Bluepaw gulped. The warriors on the rocks looked huge and tough. _They _all_look bigger than me!_

Lionstar kinked his tail in a signal to his warriors, than padded into the rocky clearing.

The Streamclan warriors looked down mockingly at the small Twilightclan patrol. Their leader, Brightstar, glared at Lionstar, as her warriors formed a line on either side of her.

"What are you doing on our territory Brightstar?" Lionstar asked coolly.

The Streamclan leader held her tail high, and her yellow eyes were like chips of ice in the sun, "This territory belongs to Streamclan now." She hissed. "When our ancestors divided up the territory, Sunningrocks belonged to _my_ clan."

Lionstar didn't flinch. But Bluepaw pressed closer to Foxshine. These warriors didn't look like any of her clanmates. They looked scary, and their eyes burned with hostility. "All your clan used these rocks for Brightstar was to sun themselves." Lionstar reasoned, "But Twilightclan uses this place for hunting. And if your clan was meant to keep Sunningrocks, your ancestors would have been able to_defend_ them!"

Brightstar barred her teeth in a snarl. "What are you going to do? Talk us to death?" she snarled, "Or is your clan too weak to fight us?"

"Of course not!" Lionstar growled. "Twilightclan, attack!"

The Twilightclan warriors surged forward. Bluepaw fallowed her clanmates. Streamclan warriors flung themselves off the rocks snarling and claws unsheathed. A large tom leaped at Songbird; throwing the white she cat to the ground.

Bluepaw felt strength surge through her paws. Her clanmates needed her, and every move Featherheart had taught her. Bunching her muscles, Bluepaw leaped, landing in front of a silver tabby she cat. Bluepaw recognized her from gatherings; Silver-river. The she cat reared on her hind legs and swung her forepaws at Bluepaw. Remembering one of Featherheart's favourite moves, Bluepaw dived forward and knocked the warrior's paws out from under her. Silver-river spat in fury as she tumbled over and collided with Leopardtooth. The sturdy Twilightcan warrior dug his claws into the she cats shoulders and rolled easily with her when she tried to fling him off.

Bluepaw realized that Adderclaw's small patrol had already joined in the battle. _Yes! _She thought excitedly. _We can do this! _But as quickly as the thought had come, it vanished. More and more Streamclan warriors appeared and flung themselves into battle. Brokenreed lunged himself at Bluepaw. She tried to sidestep, but the brown tom came too quickly, and she tumbled backwards. Pain tore through her as she slammed down a few rocks from where she had perched.

At the same instant, Brokenreed landed on her. Bluepaw struggled to breath, and kicked blindly out with her back legs. Managing to scramble out from under the larger warrior, Bluepaw gasped for air. Rearing, she struck out at him; but Brokenreed reared to meet her, and his blows were much harder than hers. He began driving her backwards, toward the river! How would she fight in water?

Bluepaw's shoulders burned with pain where Brokenreed had scored deep gashes through her fur. She could feel warm blood welling and streaking her blue grey pelt; and her own blows were becoming weaker.

Suddenly Brokenreed screeched and fell backwards. Back on all fours, Bluepaw realized a cat was clinging to the Streamclan warriors back. Silverpaw! Her sister and Tigerblaze must have heard the battle going on and come to help! Silverpaw clung onto the brown toms back like a burr. Summoning every scrap of strength left, Bluepaw hurled herself under Brokenreed and heaved upward. Losing his footing, Brokenreed gasped and landed heavily on his side. Silverpaw had leaped off and landed neatly when Bluepaw made her move; just like they'd practiced in battle training with Tigerblaze and Featherheart. Brokenreed scrambled to his paws and glared at the two apprentices. But when Silverpaw stepped forward with a warning growl, he turned tail and fled toward the river.

Silverpaw gave Bluepaw a tiny nod and scrambled back up the rocks. Bluepaw fallowed. _What happed? _She wondered silently, _Is the battle over? Did we win? _As she stumbled up the last few tail lengths, Bluepaw gazed at her clanmates. They looked battered, and Dappledlight's patrol had come after all, but all the Streamclan warriors had fled. Only Brightstar remained, glaring at Lionstar.

"This isn't over yet!" She snarled. Not waiting for a response, she whorled around and limped toward the river.

Bluepaw let out a weary sigh. _Will we have to fight again? _As she passed her bright blue eyes over her tattered clanmates, she couldn't help wondering, _Are these rocks worth fighting over? Are they worth risking our lives over? _

* * *

><p><strong>Any reviewscomments are GREATLY appreciated! Thanx everyone! **


	4. A Gathering

**Okie, so this chpt was written by Silverfox289s. I did a bit of editing and made a few necessary changes with her consent, but other than that, this chpt is hers. So all comments, concerns or feedback will be welcomed by the both of us. **

**A special thanx to _Birdflame_ for reviewing and making this feel worthwhile!**

**Oh, and as it has been pointed out to me, this story is similar to Bluestar's Prophecy so far, but I can assure you, it is WAY different, you'll just have to read to find out!**

* * *

><p>When the two apprentices got to the medicine den, Starlingfeather came rushing over to see to their wounds.<p>

"What hurts more?" He asked Silverpaw first.

"The tear on my ear." Silverpaw replied and winced as Starlingfeather added a poultice to her ear, then layered on some cobwebs. And he moved on to Bluepaw.

"Stay in camp and rest for the rest of the day." Starlingfeather ordered.

"But what about the clan? They need us to help with hunting, and I don't want to be laying around eating fresh kill without earning it; that wouldn't be fair." Silverpaw protested

"You will do as you're told, and, you earned a whole pile of fresh kill; you fought to save our territory, and that is not nothing. Now go get some rest." Speckledberry ordered sternly.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Silverpaw went on a patrol to the Breezeclan boarder to renew the scent markers.<p>

"I think a Breezeclan patrol is passing." Featherheart pointed out. Just then a Breezeclan patrol came into sight. In the lead was Darkbreeze, the Breezeclan deputy, a sleek black she cat, and an apprentice. The apprentice was a short, well-muscled, brown gold tom with darker brown stripes and amber eyes. _I think they called him Sharppaw at the gathering. _

"How is prey running in Twilightclan?" The Breezeclan deputy called.

"Fine. How bout in Breezeclan?" Tigerblaze replied.

"It's great."

"That's good; may Starclan be with you."

"And you. See you at the next gathering." Darkbreeze called as the two patrols finished re-marking the boarders and headed home.

"Can we do some battle training?" Silverpaw asked Tigerblaze, after they had finished patrolling the borders, and arrived back at the camp.

"Sure, I can't see why not." Tigerblaze replied. And they headed for the sandy hollow.

"Good job on the stalk and jump, but your landing is all wrong." Scolded Tigerblaze, "Your enemy is not prey, they have more brains than a mouse. Or at least some of them do! So don't act like they are. Your landing with your paws close together; you're supposed to land with your paws further apart, like this." Tigerblaze crouched, stalked forward, and then pounced, landing with his paw far apart. "Now you try." He encouraged.

Silverpaw crouched, stalked forward, and then pounced perfectly; even landing with her paws in the right position.

"Okay, let's head back for a rest and some fresh kill." Tigerblaze purred. The two cats raced back to camp. Silverpaw bounded at her mentors' shoulder. When they reached camp, they were breathing hard, and Silverpaw giggled under her breath. Silverpaw looked around and found her sister sitting by the tree stump waiting for her. Silverpaw went and found a large mouse and pigeon, grabbed them, then trotted over to Bluepaw. Silverpaw dropped the pigeon in front of her sister, then settled down with her mouse.

"How was your day?" Silverpaw asked Bluepaw.

"It was great! I got to hunt and I didn't have to care for the elders!" Replied Bluepaw enthusiastically.

"Same! But don't get your hopes up we might still have to do it." Silverpaw warned. _I love Bluepaw so much! I hope it stays this way forever! _

"Hey Silverpaw, Bluepaw, go and help Snowpaw with the elders." Leopardtooth ordered, coming to stand beside them.

"Told you not to get your hopes up too high." Silverpaw muttered.

"There goes a perfect day," sighed Bluepaw. Silverpaw took the lead as they bounded off to help their den mate.

The next day the two apprentices got to sleep in, their first patrol was the sun high hunting patrol. So they got to lay around all day. At sun high, the two apprentices followed Dappledlight and their mentors through the forest,

"What can you two scent?" Dappledlight questioned.

"Squirrel." Silverpaw whispered.

"Mouse." Bluepaw answered.

"Good, good. Now can you find any of these things?" Dappledlight questioned them again. Silverpaw and Bluepaw both took deep breath in and focused on the scent of prey. Silverpaw could almost taste the squirrel, and she imagined it on the fresh kill pile in the center of the clearing back at camp. Then they both stalked in different directions and both came back with a piece of fresh kill, Silverpaw a squirrel, and Bluepaw a mouse.

"Brilliant catch you two." Tigerblaze praised them. Silverpaw raised her head proudly, and Bluepaw purred, her eyes sparkling like the river. They continued to hunt and after they caught plenty of fresh kill they went back to camp.

"I see hunting is still well." Lionstar commented nodding toward the full fresh kill pile.

"Yes, prey is plentiful in the forest." Dappledlight replied, "Who are you going to choose for the gathering tonight?" She questioned Lionstar.

"I think Silverpaw, Bluepaw, Snowpaw, Splashpaw, and their mentors, and Brokenleaf, Songbird, and Adderclaw." The leader announced, "Can you go tell them please?" Lionstar asked his deputy.

"Gladly Lionstar." Dappledlight replied.

"Okay, I think we're ready to go." Lionstar meowed, when the cats he'd chose to come were ready to go to the gathering. And they took off at a trot through the forest toward four trees. When they got to the edge of the clearing, they stopped to catch their breath before Lionstar flicked his tail for them to enter the clearing.

As Silverpaw was walking toward Wavepaw, a Streamclan apprentice that she knew from a different gathering, she crashed into Sharppaw, the Breezeclan apprentice she'd seen on patrol the day before.

"Oh!" Silverpaw gasped, "I'm so sorry." She turned, her fur burning, to find Wavepaw again, for she had been lost in the tangle of gathered cats. Moonstar yowled to start the gathering.

"You first Lionstar," Moonstar offered.

Lionstar dipped his head in thanks and stepped forward, "The prey is running well in Twilightclan, and the boarders are well secured. We have noting else of importance to share."

Sliverpaw looked at Bluepaw, who's fur was glittering like a brightly lit star, and eyes were focused on the leaders. "Psst," she hissed. Bluepaw glanced at her, and Silverpaw took great care to keep a low voice as she glanced around her. "Why do you think Lionstar didn't mention the attack?"

Bluepaw glanced around them as well, as if she was worried someone had heard what Silverpaw had said. "Quiet you mouse brain!" she hissed, "I don't know why, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing." With that, Bluepaw turned her attention back to the great rock, and Sliverpaw had no choice but to do the same.

"That's good." Moonstar commented as Lionstar stepped back, and Darkstar stepped forward to take his place.

"Thornclan has plentiful prey, the streams are full, and Thornclan is strong as ever, ready to take on any who cross the border." Darkstar boasted, unwilling to let Twilightclan out do his clan, before stepping back. This time Brightstar stepped forward,

"Prey is also well in Streamclan, and for now we will continue to let Twilightclan use sunning rocks until we see fit." Brightstar announced, as if she just had to challenge Lionstar where he couldn't challenge her back.

"What do you mean, _let_?!" Adderclaw yowled.

"Yeah!" Brokenleaf joined in, "You don't even think about trying to take it again. We'll defeat you as easily as the last time."

"Sunning rocks were ours first!" A Streamclan warrior yowled back.

"Yeah, you stole it from us first!" another joined in.

"Did not!"

"Mouse hearted thieves!" the clearing broke out in angry yowls, even the other clans joined in, calling out their own insults.

"Silence." Lionstar yowled, but his voice wasn't heard over all the clans' caterwauling. Silverpaw watched in amazement as the leaders exchanged a nod, then stepped forward together and yowled in unison. Silencing all the cats at once.

"Thank you. Now would you all sit down and listen!" Lionstar meowed calmly.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Were lucky Starclan isn't angry." Moonstar said. Instinctively they all looked up to see that clouds had formed but had not yet covered the moon. Moonstar stepped forward to give her report, "Breezeclan have plenty of prey, and water, and we are as swift and strong as ever." Moonstar closed the meeting, and Brightstar quickly jumped down from the high rock, and meowed something to Rushingriver, gathered her cats, and left. The other clans lingered a bit longer then also left back to their territories.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise, things get MUCH more intense! Please commentreview! Thanx! **


	5. Injured

**Chpt written by HeartOfGold7: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A coldness pierced the warmth. Bluepaw held up a fore paw and wiped the cold water off her nose. She peered upward at the roof of the apprentices den. Another drop squeezed through and splattered on the ground next to her nest. The den was leaking. It was the morning after the gathering with all four clans, and Bluepaw's limbs were aching in protest when she moved. She had still not fully recovered from the battle at Sunningrocks, and the gathering had left her exhausted.<p>

Silverpaw was still sound asleep in her nest next to Bluepaw, and Snowpaw was sleeping too. Thistlepaw's nest was empty. He'd probably joined the dawn patrol. Splashpaw was stirring on Bluepaw's other side.

The cream coloured apprentice blinked open her bright green eyes. "You're awake too?" she whispered.

Bluepaw nodded, "The den's leaking."

Leaping out of her nest, Splashpaw waved her tail at Bluepaw, and slipped outside.

Bluepaw followed her den mate and emerged into the clearing. The sun was covered by grey clouds. It wasn't raining now, but Bluepaw could sent the watery smell lingering in the air. The camp was just beginning to stir. Dappledlight was talking in a low voice to Adderclaw, and there was a small cluster of warriors near the nettle patch.

"Come on!" Splashpaw invited her; and she trotted across the clearing to where her mentor, Fallentail, was with the other warriors. Featherheart was there too. Bluepaw followed her den mate and stopped beside her mentor. "What are we going to do?" Splashpaw was asking Fallentail. "Hunt?"

Her mentor got to his paws, "Actually, I thought we'd go to the sandy hallow and practice your moves," he mowed.

Splashpaw waved her tail excitedly. "Can Bluepaw and Featherheart come too?"

"If Featherheart wants to, they're welcome to come." Fallentail replied, loud enough for Featherheart to hear.

Bluepaw willed her mentor to agree so she could do something to warm herself up. "Sure." Featherheart purred, "You lead the way," she invited Fallentail.

The golden warrior set off up the bracken tunnel; and Bluepaw followed beside Splashpaw, with Featherheart taking up the rear.

By the time they returned to camp, most of the clouds had drifted away and the sun was shining. It was already sunhigh. Lionstar was perched on the highrock; and the rest of the clan was seated below. _Lionstar must have just called a meeting._ Bluepaw spotted her sister sitting next to Snowpaw and she trotted over with Splashpaw, and settled down.

Lionstar waved his tail for silence, his golden fur rippling in the breeze, and his blue eyes blazed. "Today I've called you all here to hold an important ceremony." he mowed. "Thistlepaw, come forward."

Bluepaw trained her eyes on the older apprentice, as his muscular golden shape slid forward. Thistlepaw didn't look the least bit nervous. He held his head high, and squared his broad shoulders. He looked like a warrior.

"Leopardtooth," Lionstar continued, addressing Thistlepaw's mentor, "Is Thistlepaw ready to become a Twilightclan warrior?"

_He looks like a warrior already! _Bluepaw thought; not taking her eyes off the apprentice. She wanted to see _some _sign that Thistlepaw was at least a little nervous! _I don't want to be the only apprentice who gets nervous at my ceremony!_ She already was shaking in her fur, and she still had to wait two more moons!

"More than ready." Leopardtooth assured Lionstar.

Lionstar nodded agreement and leaped down to stand in front of Thistlepaw, "I, Lionstar, leader of Twilightclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Bluepaw's fur tingled. "Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Thistlepaw met his leaders gaze without flinching, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan," Lionstar continued, "I give you your warrior name: Thistlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thistlefang. Starclan honours you for courage, and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Twilightclan."

Thistlefang's amber eyes shone like a ray of blazing sunlight. Lionstar rested his muzzle on the new warriors head, and Thistlefang licked Lionstar's shoulder respectfully.

"He's _so_ handsome isn't he!" Splashpaw whispered in Bluepaw's ear.

"Who?"

Splashpaw looked at her as if she had bees in her brains, "Thistlefang!"

Silverpaw leaned over on the other side, "Maybe he's handsome," she agreed, "But he's _so _arrogant!"

"He's not that bad!" Splashpaw argued.

Silverpaw flicked her tail dismissively, "Fine. I guess he _is _kind of cute. But for Starclan's sake, keep it down! We don't want Thistlefang to know you're _mooning_ over him!"

Bluepaw butted her sister's shoulder affectionately, "You think he's cute too!"

Silverpaw shrugged, "Sure," she confessed, "But I don't like him as much as Splashpaw."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Snowpaw! Bluepaw!" Silverpaw's silver head popped through the entrance in the apprentices den.<p>

Bluepaw opened one blue eye, "What do you want?" she asked sleepily. Snowpaw was grooming scraps of moss out of her dark fur on the opposite side of the den.

"Dappledlight and Adderclaw are taking all the apprentices to the sandy hallow to test our battle skills." Silverpaw announced. "They're waiting for you two slow pokes!"

Bluepaw leaped out of her nest and followed Snowpaw into the clearing.

It had been a moon since Thistlefang's warrior ceremony, and Bluepaw hadn't gotten to sleep in for a while; but she didn't mind too much. She was happy that her clan needed her help.

Dappledlight took the lead, "Right, let's go." she mowed.

When they reached the sandy hallow, Dappledlight and Adderclaw settled down on the side. "Okay," the deputy began, "Silverpaw, come sit next to me." she instructed, "And Snowpaw and Splashpaw, I want both of you to do the double attack on Bluepaw."

Silverpaw trotted across the clearing and sat beside Dappledlight. Bluepaw tried to remember all the moves Featherheart had taught her at the same time. She watched Snowpaw and Splashpaw stalk toward her. Suddenly, Snowpaw lunged forward and raped her paws around Bluepaw's neck. Bluepaw retreated a pace, and slid her head neatly out of Snowpaw's grasp; but Splashpaw was instantly on her back. Bluepaw's paws slid out from under her as Snowpaw darted under her.

"Be quicker Bluepaw!" Adderclaw called.

Bluepaw quickly rolled over, throwing Splashpaw from her back, and nearly squashing Snowpaw. Rearing on her hind legs, Bluepaw swiped a paw out and knocked Splashpaw aside as she tried to leap at her; and then dodged a cuff over the ears from Snowpaw.

"Great job Bluepaw!" Dappledlight purred, "That's enough of that for now."

Bluepaw dropped to all fours panting, and padded over to Silverpaw. The two younger apprentices bounded up to Bluepaw, "Wow! You're so good!" Splashpaw exclaimed. Bluepaw licked her chest fur in embarrassment.

"When Bluepaw gets her breath back, I'd like her and Silverpaw to do a one on one practice together." Dappledlight announced thoughtfully.

A few heartbeats later, Bluepaw stood, facing her sister in the center of the clearing. The two sisters made a good start, neither one wanting to look silly in front of the clan deputy. What if she decided they needed more training, and didn't let them become warriors in a moon? Bluepaw managed a few good hits to her sister, and she was quite proud of herself for doing so well in front of the older warriors, despite her slow movements earlier. But abruptly, Silverpaw sprang forward and slammed into Bluepaw's shoulder. The force sent Bluepaw backwards. Her tail brushed the ground. _I'm flying in the air!_ Bluepaw thought in a moment of panic. Then she suddenly hit the ground again, the wind knocked out of her lungs. Pain tore through her left shoulder. Bluepaw yowled in pain, and through back her head in agony.

Dappledlight rushed to her side, "Bluepaw, what's wrong?" she asked hoarsely. When Bluepaw didn't reply, she crouched next to her. "Listen to me." she murmured gently, "Try to get up. You can use my shoulder if you need to."

Bluepaw nodded painfully and tried to lift herself; but she instantly collapsed, and another spasm of pain gripped her shoulder. She let out another agonizing cry. "I can't!" she wailed.

Dappledlight flicked her tail at Snowpaw and Splashpaw, "Run back to camp and get Speckledberry." she ordered, and Bluepaw heard their paw steps retreating as they dashed off.

Silverpaw crouched at her other side, "I'm so sorry Bluepaw!" she sobbed, "It's all my fault you're hurt!"

"It's no one's fault." Adderclaw mowed, "You didn't know she'd land the way she did. Accidents happen."

Bluepaw hardly heard them. Her shoulder felt as if it were on fire; and her mind was clouded by pain. All she could think about was her injury. _What if my shoulder's terribly sprained? _She wondered, _Will it ever heal right; or am I only going to be a burden to my clan forever?_ Bluepaw rested her head on the sandy ground. How could she become a warrior, if she couldn't fight?

* * *

><p><strong>Are things starting to look a little different from Bluestar's Prophecy? <strong>


End file.
